A multiplexer is an electronic device that selects a signal from a group of signals (e.g., a group of signals received as input) and outputs the selected signal. In an example, multiplexers can be employed in a transmitter and/or a receiver fabricated via a Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) process. However, high-speed clock generation and/or high-speed clock distribution is generally difficult to achieve with conventional multiplexers due to increased consumption of power with an increase in operational speeds. As such, conventional multiplexers can be improved.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of current techniques and is not intended to be exhaustive.